No eres mi mascota
by Xenophilica
Summary: Erik encuentra a un pequeño Charles en un solitario parque a mitad de la lluvia, lo que no sabe Erik es que Charles es un mutante al cual han mantenido cautivo y han experimentaron con él, agregandole un trio de pendices que no son propias de un arles- Hibrido/Mutante. AU. Cherik
1. Chapter 1

**Xeno, por aca!**

**Este primer capitulo de Fic, lleva mas de un mes en mi computadora y no me habia atrevido a publicarlo, hasta ahora. Espero les guste :D**

**Una aclaración antes de iniciar a leer: Charles tiene su telepatía, pero no me enfocare mucho en esta, en este fic me centrare mas en su otra cualidad, la veran cuando lean :)**

***X-men no es mio... tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier... y ya saben, eso es triste u.u**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Un día asqueroso de lluvia arreciaba en un pequeño suburbio a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York, un joven de unos quince años caminaba de regreso a su casa después de terminar la jornada estudiantil del día en cuestión. Erik Lehnsherr suspiro con cansancio, no es que odiara la lluvia ni la escuela ni nada de eso, lo que le molestaba es que precisamente ese día lloviera, el día que tenía pensado salir con amigos a un día de campo, era obvio que la pequeña excursión fue cancelada de último momento.<em>

_Erik suspiro de nueva cuenta mientras cerraba los ojos con decepción, en verdad quería pasar tiempo con sus amigos. Todo pensamiento negativo o depresivo que encerraba ese día, fue interrumpido por un ligero sollozar, Lehnsherr busco con la mirada de donde podría venir el sonido, pero no vio a alguien cerca, el alemán estaba por seguir su camino cuando volvió a escuchar aquel sollozo, alzo una ceja y con más decisión se aventuró al parque para buscar la fuente de aquel sonido._

_Lehnsherr se sorprendió al ver un pequeño bulto sentado cerca de un árbol, el cual era usado inútilmente para detener la lluvia, Erik con más curiosidad, se acercó al lugar, fue entonces que descubrió que el ruido que estaba siguiendo era causado por ese bulto, con más ánimos el de ojos verdes se acercó y puso su mano sobre ese bulto, el cual al sentir el toque, salto por el susto. El bulto comenzó a moverse, hasta que debajo de las telas que lo cubrían se asomó una pequeña cara infantil._

_Lehnsherr miro sorprendido a aquel pequeño que asomaba un rostro asustado e inundado en lágrimas, los bellos ojos azules de aquel pequeño castaño, se encontraban enrojecidos, seguramente porque ya tenía rato llorando._

— _¿Por qué estás aquí solo?—. Pregunto Erik mientras trataba de cubrir al bulto con su sombrilla, el pequeño se escondió entre sus ropas para evitar la mirada del mayor. — ¿Estás perdido?—. Pero el pequeño seguía sin contestarle. —Vamos, no te hare daño, solo quiero ayudarte—. Le dijo para tranquilizar al otro. Con timidez, aquel pequeño descubrió de nueva cuenta su rostro para poder ver al mayor, el cual le sonrió, Erik miro a su alrededor buscando a algún adulto que estuviese desesperado buscando a su hijo, pero aquel parque estaba totalmente desierto por la lluvia._

"_**¿Dónde estarán sus padres?"**__ Pensó el de ojos verdes._

"_**Yo…no tengo padres"**__ Escucho una voz infantil, Erik volteo a ver al pequeño de manera sorprendida, ¿Cómo es que sabía que estaba buscando a sus padres? "Perdona" Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa, el pequeño no había articulado palabra alguna, mas sin embargo pudo escucharlo hablar… en su mente._

"_**Telepatía"**__ Paso por su cabeza creyendo que ese pequeño podría ser un mutante más…como él. Erik volvió a recorrer con la mirada el lugar, al no encontrar persona alguna, se acercó más al bulto y lo tomo en brazos el pequeño ante en movimiento se aferró con fuerza al cuello del mayor, deshaciéndose así de la pequeña manta que cubría su cabeza, rebelando un par de apéndices extra en su cabeza. Erik quedo sorprendido al ver un par de orejas de lo que parecían ser un animal, estaban caídas hacia atrás, fue entonces que el ojiverde entendió que el pequeño que tenía en sus brazos era algo más que un simple mutante._

"_**¿A dónde vamos?"**__ Escucho de nuevo la voz infantil. Erik comenzó a caminar sin soltar su paraguas._

—_A mi casa, ahí estarás más seguro y seco que en este parque—. Erik solo pudo sentir como el pequeño se aferraba con más fuerza a su cuello, ocultando así su rostro._

* * *

><p><strong>***Diez años después***<strong>

Un joven castaño se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca de la casa, su vista se encontraba clavada en un libro de genética, el último que le había comprado Erik. De pronto sus apéndices auditivos comenzaron a moverse, Charles despego la vista de su libro para mirar por la ventana y confirmar lo que sus orejas le "decían", su sonrisa se amplió cuando vio un auto en color negro llegar al garaje. Erik había llegado, de inmediato dejo en libro sobre la mesa y salió corriendo de la biblioteca para encontrarse con el mayor.

Erik salió de auto, había tenido un cansado día de trabajo, ahora lo único que quería hacer era entrar a su casa y llegar a su cama para poder dormir, introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

— ¡Erik!—. La agradable y alegre voz de Charles lo recibió, seguida de un fuerte abrazo que Erik correspondió de inmediato, el castaño se despegó del mayor mostrando una gran sonrisa. —Qué bueno que llegaste, Erik—. Le dijo mostrando aquel extraño brillo en sus ojos.

— ¿Porque?, ¿Paso algo malo?—. Pregunto el otro preocupado. —Ahora que hiciste, Charles—. El mayor se llevó ambas manos a la cadera, el castaño frunció el ceño, claramente ofendido.

—Yo no he hecho nada—. Se defendió y luego desvió la mirada. —Bueno…solo queme un poco la comida—. Confeso al fin. — ¡Pero estoy aprendiendo a no hacerlo!—. De inmediato se justificó llevando ambas manos hechas puño a su pecho, Erik sonrió.

—Me alegra que ahora ya no quemes la cocina—. Dijo en tono burlón, ganándose una mirada de falso enojo por parte del mejor. —Bueno, ¿Qué hiciste de comer?—. Pregunto el rubio mientras acariciaba la cabeza del castaño.

—Bueno…—. Titubeo Charles. —Creo que era… ¿Pollo?—. Dijo con duda, Erik alzo una ceja.

— ¿Crees que era pollo?—. Pregunto con confusión, el castaño se cruzó de brazos.

—Bueno lo era antes de que yo lo quemara—. Erik abrió la puerta de la cocina viendo una enorme nube de humo y una olla ardiendo en llamas, De inmediato Erik, haciendo uso de su mutación, apago la estufa y abrió las ventanas para que el humo saliera.

—Creo que esto ya no es comestible—. Dijo Erik al ver la enorme masa negra que descansaba en la olla que había rescatado del fuego, Charles agacho sus orejas con tristeza.

—Lo siento—. Dijo con la cabeza gacha, Erik sonrió y volvió a palmear la cabeza del más pequeño.

—No te preocupes, estas aprendiendo—. Le dijo para tranquilizarlo. Charles le devolvió la sonrisa y miro como Erik se acercaba a varios gabinetes. —No hay nada comestible aquí por el momento—. Dijo el hombre para después mirar a Charles. — ¿Te parece si salimos a comer algo?—. El castaño movió graciosamente sus orejas para después sonríele con entusiasmo al otro.

— ¡Sí!—. Contesto para después salir corriendo de la cocina, si quería salir con Erik, tenía que cambiarse la ropa.

Charles no tardo en ponerse unos jeans azules junto con una camiseta negra bastante informal, solo saldrían a comer, así que el castaño no se esmeró en arreglarse, eso pensaba él, ya que había comenzado a acariciarse el cabello para que estuviera bien peinado, había arreglado la camiseta para que no hubiese ni la más mínima pelusa en ella, comprobó que sus tenis estaban en perfecto estado y una vez listo, salió para ir con Erik.

—Claro, ahora voy de salida, pero si quieres puedo verte después—. Charles volvió a mover sus apéndices identificando la voz de Erik en lo que sería el celular, hablaba con demasiada confianza y esto hizo que el castaño se extrañara ante eso. —Bueno iré a comer a donde siempre, no está lejos de ahí—. El de ojos azules, aunque bien no le gustaba usar de su habilidad telepática ni de sus desarrollados sentidos con Erik, esta vez la curiosidad fue mucho más fuerte y agudizo un poco su sistema auditivo para escuchar con quien hablaba el otro. No le tomo mucho tiempo identificar la voz de una mujer, pero lo verdaderamente sorprendente es que fuera Erik quien estuviese hablando de esa manera con una mujer. —Entonces te veré allá, adiós—. Erik corto la llamada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, topándose con la mirada extrañada de Charles. — ¿Iras vestido así?—. Pregunto alzando una ceja.

— ¿No estoy bien?—. Pregunto el castaño.

—No para la ocasión, vuelve a cambiarte y ponte algo más presentable—. Charles volvió a mover sus orejas con curiosidad mientras ladeaba la cabeza. —Quiero que conozcas a alguien—. Eso en definitiva no le gusto. No le gusto ni la mirada ni la sonrisa con la que el otro dijo "Quiero que conozcas a alguien".

"_Esto… Tengo un mal presentimiento"_. Pensó Charles mientras se regresaba por donde había venido, balanceando un poco su cola.

—Y cúbrete eso—. Erik señalo en peludo apéndice. —Iremos a un buen restaurante y no quiero que comiences a dejar pelos por todos lados—. Charles asintió y siguió su camino, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Erik?, él jamás le había hablado de esa manera, no hasta no recibir aquella llamada. Para cuando el castaño regreso a la puerta se encontraba vistiendo una camisa de cuadros en tonos azules, lo que hacía resaltar sus ojos, los mismo jeans y los mismos zapatos deportivos, Erik no estuvo del todo convencido, pero al menos el castaño parecía más presentable. — ¿Tus apéndices dónde están?—. Pregunto al no ver las orejas en la cabeza castaña del otro. El mas bajito sonrió y movió un poco su cabeza, lo que ocasionó que las orejas cafés resaltaran de la misma, se puso de costado a la vista de Erik y señalo la parte baja de su pantalón, por fuera se veía como algunos pelos cafés salían, señal de que el peludo y largo apéndice se encontraba pegado a su pierna izquierda.

— ¿Por qué me pides que esconda mis orejas y cola?—. Le pregunto Charles mientras salían de la casa. —Nunca me habías pedido eso, es más, siempre estabas diciéndome que no debía esconderlo—. Erik suspiro.

—Lo sé, pero ahora es diferente—. Le dijo el hombre mientras se encaminaba al coche.

— ¿Qué tiene de diferente?—. Pregunto una vez más.

—Cuando lleguemos al restaurante te lo explicare—. Charles no estuvo conforme con esa respuesta, pero había dejado de insistir en el tema, confiaba en que Erik le diría que era lo que pasaba.

Cuando llegaron al restaurante, a Charles le sorprendió que no fueran al que siempre iban, este no era un restaurant familiar, este era más uno social, en donde las personas se reúnen para entablar conversaciones de negocios, cuando quieren hablar de temas importantes o…para entablar citas. Este pensamiento llego a la cabeza de Charles cuando vio a una pareja cerca, que comenzaban a besarse, se sonrojo ante la idea de tener una cita con Erik y que era por eso que se encontraban ahí.

Su mente comenzó a mostrare imágenes de posibles escenarios donde Erik le pedía ser su pareja, escenarios donde él le decía que sí y en donde ambos se besaban.

—Aquí está bien—. La voz de Erik lo hizo salir de las agradables ideas de su mente, una sonrisa no pudo ser contenida al sentarse frente al de ojos verdes. Para él no era un secreto, ni una perturbación el saberse enamorado de Erik, posiblemente, Erik sea la persona favorita de Charles en todo el basto mundo, y aun así no dejaba pasar una oportunidad para demostrar abierta pero discretamente sus sentimientos, como cuando esperaba a Erik en la puerta para recibirlo, o cuando trataba de cocinar para Erik, porque Erik fue su salvador, era su héroe, y lo quería con todo su ser. —Ahora a esperar, ¿Qué quieres de comer?—. Le pregunto al castaño, el cual le correspondió con una sonrisa.

—No sé, tu escoge por mí, lo que escoges siempre termina gustándome—. Erik le sonrió mostrando sus dientes, pidió unos platos al mesero y finalmente se pusieron a esperar. —Entonces, ¿Por qué estamos aquí y porque tengo que esconder mis apéndices?—.

—Veras…—.

— ¡Erik!—. Un grito interrumpió la voz de Erik, Charles giro su rostro para ver de dónde había salido ese grito, y pudo enfocar a una mujer rubia y de ojos marrones. —Lamento la tardanza—. Se disculpó.

—No te preocupes—. Erik, como todo un caballero, le aparto y acerco la silla para que aquella mujer se sentara justo al lado de Erik, Charles no pudo evitar mirarla con intriga. _"Esto no pinta bien"_ Pensó el castaño.

Charles miro con curiosidad a la chica, parecía más o menos de la edad de Erik, tal vez un poco más joven, su vestimenta era muy típica de una estudiante de universidad, seguramente Erik la había conocido ahí.

—Raven, te presento a Charles—. Erik señalo al castaño frente a él, Charles mostro una simple sonrisa mas no hizo ningún comentario, cosa que extraño a Erik.

—Mucho gusto—dijo la rubia con una sonrisa entusiasta. —Erik me ha hablado mucho sobre ti—. El castaño ladeo su cabeza, tal y como un felino lo haría al no entender algo que se le dice y mirando con curiosidad a la chica, entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿En serio?—. Pregunto mientras sostenía el menú tratando de distraerse con algo. —Él nunca te ha mencionado—. Le dijo con un sonrisa.

— ¡Oh!... bueno, seguramente eso se debe a que tiene como mil clases en la universidad—. Dijo la rubia dirigiendo su mirada marrón a la verdosa de Erik. — ¿Verdad, amor?—. Y entonces el castaño despego su mirada del menú, con un gesto de total confusión miro a Erik a los ojos.

— ¿Amor?—. Pregunto con desconcierto, ganándose las miradas de ambos adultos, Raven se le quedo viendo por unos segundos para después ver a Erik.

— ¿No se lo habías dicho?—. Raven tomo del brazo a Erik, Charles esperaba cualquier reacción que mostrara su incomodidad ante aquel contacto, pero lejos de eso, Erik solo entrelazo su mano con la de la rubia mientras mostraba una sonrisa.

—Pensaba hacerlo ahora—. Miro a Charles, el cual aun seguía con un claro gesto de confusión al no entender que es lo que estaba pasando en ese lugar, en ese momento. —Charles… ella es Raven Darkholme, mi novia—. Ante aquellas palabras, el castaño dejo caer el menú a la mesa de manera abrupta, mirando a ambos con sus enormes ojos azules abiertos por la sorpresa y el impacto de esa noticia.

— ¿Q-que?—. Pregunto Charles aun sin querer entender las palabras que el mayor había dicho. —Es una broma ¿Verdad?—. Pregunto con una ligera sonrisa que mostraba incredulidad, ¿Erik con novia? ¡Por favor!

Erik frunció el ceño ante la incredulidad del castaño y Raven miro por un momento fugas al de ojos verdes y después a Charles. —No, no es broma—. Contesto la rubia con algo de confusión y entonces Charles frunció el ceño con molestia.

—Es imposible que Erik tenga novia—. Declaro Charles muy seguro, ante esto Erik frunció aún más el ceño.

—Puedo tener novia si quiero, Charles—. Le dijo con tono molesto. — ¿Lo ves?—. Dijo acercando más a Raven.

—Lo veo—. Dijo de manera molesta mientras fruncía el ceño, entonces el crujir de la mesa se hizo presente, Erik y Raven desviaron sus miradas a las manos de Charles, el castaño había sacado sus afinadas garras hasta tal punto de enterrarlas en la madera de la mesa. —Yo… me tengo que ir—. Dijo el castaño regresando a sus cabales, viendo lo que le había causado a la mesa, se puso de pie y salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo.

—Erik… ¿Qué fue eso?—. Pregunto la rubia con desconcierto y para qué negarlo, con miedo, Erik solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

—No tengo ni idea—.

* * *

><p>Erik llego abriendo y azotando la puerta de la casa, sabía que Charles se encontraba ahí, así que camino hacia la biblioteca en donde lo encontró con libro en mano frente a la chimenea, Erik no era idiota, sabía que Charles fingía leer.<p>

— ¿Qué demonios fue lo que pasó en el restaurant, Charles?—. Pregunto Erik una vez estuvo a un lado del castaño, el cual movió graciosamente sus orejas y cola, giro levemente su cabeza solo para ver al mayor por el rabillo del ojo.

—No sé de qué hablas, Erik—. Le dijo sin despegar la vista del libro.

— ¿Así que no sabes de que hablo?—. Pregunto Erik llevando ambas manos a su cintura. —Hablo de tu actitud grosera, conmigo y con Raven—. Charles apretó el libro que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Claro… tu novia—. Dijo Charles en tono bajo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que pasó allá, Charles?—. Pregunto el mayor sentándose a un lado del castaño.

—No me agrada—. Le dijo con molestia mientras se alejaba del mayor un poco. —Y no es bonita—. Erik alzo una ceja.

—Yo creo que es bonita—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes.

— ¡Pues debes estas ciego entonces!—. Le grito con enojo.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa?—. Le pregunto con el ceño fruncido. Charles apretó sus puños tratando de controlar que sus garras no salieran, sus pupilas se rasgaron dándole una apariencia más felina, los cabellos de sus apéndices extra se erizaron. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que hacerle ver a Erik el porqué de su molestia ante la chica rubia.

—Erik, yo…—. Erik esperaba ansioso una respuesta, pero esta jamás llego, o bien no llego de una manera esperara. El castaño se había abalanzado hacia él uniendo sus labios en un simple choque impulsivo, Charles pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Erik, el cual se encontraba sorprendido ante aquel acto del menor.

Erik no podía pensar, tenía la mente en blanco producto de aquella sorpresiva acción, entonces reacciono, tomo los hombros del de ojos azules y tratando de ser lo más cuidadoso posible lo aparto de su persona.

—Erik—. Soltó el castaño apenas sus labios se despegaron del mayor, un sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas y Erik no sabía qué hacer, jamás creyó que eso pudiera pasar, en los ojos azules de Charles pudo ver miles de sentimientos de los que él era participe para el menor, sentimientos que él no podía corresponder.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?—. Pregunto el de ojos verdes, el castaño termino apartándose del mayor hincándose frente a él.

—No es obvio—. Dijo con una sonrisa tímida. —Yo…Tu... Tú me gustas, Erik—. Le dijo con una sonrisa. —Te amo—. Erik no podía creer en las palabras que acababan de abandonar la boca de su compañero de vivienda, Charles aún era muy joven para saber lo que era el amor, pero podía estar seguro de que aquello que veía en los ojos del más joven era amor, amor del bueno y puro, de aquel que solo se puede ver la primera vez que sucede.

Pero Erik no sentía lo mismo, Erik no sentía otra cosa que no fuera responsabilidad por Charles, no podía ofrecerle algo más que su amistad, porque a él le gustaba Raven, ella era de su misma edad y comprendía las necesidades de un hombre de su edad, en cambio Charles, bueno, Charles siempre estuvo con él, el castaño se esfuerza en lo que puede para hacer de la vida de Erik un poco menos estresante de lo que vive en la universidad. Son amigos y él así está feliz, Erik prácticamente crio de Charles cuando este aún era muy joven, se hizo cargo de él y como tal, no podía generar sentimientos románticos por Charles.

—Lo siento, Charles—. Dijo el de ojos verdes bajando la mirada. —Pero yo no te amo—. El castaño bajo sus orejas felinas con decepción, pero sin apartar la vista del mayor.

—Bue-bueno…—. Charles bajo la mirada. —Es-estoy seguro de que si me das la op-oportunidad yo…—.

—No—. Lo interrumpió el mayor antes de que el otro siguiera, Erik alzo la vista, pudo ver aquellos ojos llenarse de agua, agua que estaba a punto de derramarse y escurrir por esas mejillas. —Eso no puede ser…—.

—Ya…—. Dijo el castaño con tono melancólico. —Es claro que no me veras como otra cosa que no sea una mascota—. Erik abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Charles, no cambies mis palabras—. Le advirtió Erik. —No es eso, simplemente no siento lo mismo que tu sientes por mí. El rechazo en una primera relación es normal—. Erik comenzó a ponerse de pie.

— ¡¿Por qué no me das una oportunidad?!—. Grito el castaño al ver las intenciones del otro de marcharse de la habitación. Erik solo pudo hacer que un objeto de metal golpeara con fuerza contra una de las paredes.

— ¡Maldición, Charles!—. Erik se giró y miro a Charles con molestia. — ¿Quieres saber por qué?—. Le dijo con un tono de voz frio y carente de sentimiento. —Porque eres un hombre y no solo eso, eres un niño y no solo un niño, eres alguien que no puede estar quieto por solo cinco minutos sin tener que quemar la casa tratando de cocinar algo simple como una vil sopa de fideo—. Palabras frías que a Charles le atravesaban el corazón. —Yo pase parte de mi vida cuidándote, en esta etapa es normal que quiera buscar a alguien que trate de no sacarme de quicio solo porque no soporta la idea de ser rechazado. ¡Entiende, entré tú y yo no habrá nada!—. Erik respiraba agitado, estaba molesto, mientras que charles no dejaba de ver a Erik con un semblante herido y con los ojos completamente inundados en lágrimas.

—Yo…—. Charles bajo sus orejas. —…nunca imagine que te sintieras así respecto a mí—. Charles se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sin mirar a Erik. —Yo…tratare de ya no ser una molestia en el futuro—. Le dijo sin mirarlo, para cundo hubo pasado de lado de Erik, Charles no dudo en correr fuera de la biblioteca hacia su habitación. Y Erik no hizo otra cosa más que bufar y peinar su cabello hacia atrás.

* * *

><p><strong>Tengo la rara obsecion de poner a Erik como un maldito bastardo que hara sufrir a Charles demasiado en este Fic :T<strong>

**¡Dejen Rw! saben que esta no mutante se los agradece eternamente :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Xeno, por acá!

Vaya, el fic ha tenido una buena aceptacion entre ustedes... ¡Me alegra! :D

Así que ahora traigo el capitulo 2, con un poco mas de drama y palabreria revuelta, cortecia de nuestro buen amigo Hank McCoy

*X-men no es de mi autoria... tampoco Erik Lehnsherr ni Charles Xavier... y ya saben, eso es triste u.u

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>—<em><strong>Yo… tratare de ya no ser una molestia en el futuro—.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya hace dos días que Charles había dicho aquellas palabras, Erik decidió no tomar mucho en cuenta el hecho de que llevaba dos días sin ver al castaño rondar por la casa, dos días sin escuchar su voz, él lo atribuyo a que era porque el castaño prefería estar encerrado en su habitación a verlo.

Pero cuando descubrió que ni siquiera la cocina había sido usada por alguien más que no fuera él, comenzó a preocuparse, al menos un poco. A tres días sin tener aunque sea un cruce de miradas con el menor, fue que decidió ir a la habitación de este, solo para ver que tanto hacia y asegurarse que al menos el menor no se había colgado de la regadera con su propia cola.

Llego al frente de la puerta de caoba en la cual se leía con letra elegante "Charles", toco un par de veces sin recibir alguna respuesta a cambio.

— ¿Charles?—. Volvió a tocar de manera insistente, pero no obtuvo respuesta, Erik frunció el ceño y ante la falta de respuesta de su compañero de vivienda fue que se tomó la libertad de abrir la puerta de aquella habitación, encontrándola totalmente sola y con la ventana que conducía al patio completamente abierta.

Erik contemplo que la habitación estaba bastante desordenada, como si hubiese estando buscando algo que al final no encontraron. — ¿Charles?—. Volvió a llamar Erik, inclusive entro al baño para ver si el castaño se encontraba ahí, pero nada, no había nada y estaba seguro que en resto de la casa tampoco estaría. — ¡Maldición!—. Soltó con enojo al asomarse por la ventana y ver que el cielo comenzaba a nublarse, se acercaba una fuerte tormenta en la ciudad, lo habían pronosticado esa misma mañana. —Si tiene edad para largarse de la casa, tendrá edad para enfrentar SOLO una tormenta a mitad de la nada—. Dijo fastidiado y cerrando aquella ventana con fuerza.

Erik era orgulloso y si algo le molestaba era que se hicieran los mártires con él, odiaba a la gente que se hacia la sufrida solo para buscar consuelo, y si Charles creyó que él, como amigo, se sentiría preocupado al ver que no estaba y al ver que se acercaba una tormenta, estaba muy equivocado, él, Erik, estaría plácidamente sentado en la biblioteca leyendo un libro y bebiendo un delicioso café caliente mientras un mojado Charles se sentaba a esperarlo fuera de la casa.

* * *

><p>Hank McCoy podría destacarse por ser un joven médico veterinario, acabando su carrera a sus escasos diecinueve años de edad y abriendo su propio hospital para mascotas, además de ser un mutante de tiempo completo que parecía entenderse mejor con los animales que con las personas.<p>

Caminaba(o corría) apresuradamente por las solitarias calles de aquella ciudad, la lluvia comenzaba a ganar fuerza con cada larga zancada que daba mientras trataba de que los papeles y su portafolios que llevaba cargando, en la mano contraria a la que sostenía su paraguas, no cayeran o se arruinarían, sus lentes comenzaban a empaparse por el agua, al igual que su bata de laboratorio.

Parecía que el universo se había puesto en su contra ese día, pues al estar corriendo y huyendo del agua, no se percató de un pequeño desnivel causado por la insistente agua y la falta de calidad en el pavimento, irremediablemente cayo, tratando de salvar sus valiosos papeles mantuvo sus manos elevadas para que estos no cayeran en él, de por sí, mojado pavimento.

— ¡Diablos como duele!—. Se quejó, pues al tener ambas manos ocupadas todo su estómago y pecho recibió el impacto de la caída. Se apoyó en sus codos para poder levantarse, se contempló completamente empapado y volvió a maldecir su mala suerte, justo en ese momento, cerca de él, pudo escuchar como alguien arrastraba los pies, el sonido del agua lo hacía delatarse, McCoy creyó que podría tratarse solo del sonido que hacen los carros al levantar el agua con sus llantas, así que teniendo toda la intención de continuar con su regreso a casa, comenzó a caminar, pero el estruendoso sonido de cosas cayéndose lo hicieron detenerse en seco, buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido.

Sus ojos se abrieron cuando contemplo un cuerpo en el suelo, muy cerca de algunos contenedores y botes de basura que, seguramente, aquella persona había arrastrado hasta el suelo junto con él, Hank no dudo en acercarse, pues aquella persona parecía no tener intención de ponerse de pie, soltó un jadeo de sorpresa, conocía a aquella persona, era Charles.

Justo en ese momento todos aquellos papeles y su portafolio podrían irse a la mismísima mierda, pues no dudo ni siquiera en dejar caer el paraguas que cargaba al ver el cuerpo de su amigo tendido en el suelo.

— ¿Charles? ¡Charles!—. Lo sostuvo en brazos. — ¿Puedes oírme, Charles?—. Hank trato de zarandearlo un poco para ver si despertaba, cosa que logro pasados unos cuantos segundos, el castaño entre abrió sus ojos, solo para ver quien lo estaba llamando.

—Hank—. Susurro débilmente antes de volver a caer inconsciente. El de lentes contemplo el estado de su amigo, estaba empapado hasta los zapatos, y su aspecto descuidado y ropa sucia le indicaban que había estado un buen rato vagando, además, a pesar de hacer un frio terrible con la lluvia, el cuerpo de Charles se sentía caliente, esto preocupo al joven médico el cual no dudo en llevar su mano a la frente del menor, confirmando la sospecha de una posible fiebre.

El de lentes no dudo en recoger sus cosas y echárselas al hombro, por medio de su portafolios, tomo a Charles con tremendo cuidado y corrió lo más rápido que pudo a su departamento, ahí podría examinar mejor al menor y posiblemente saber qué es lo que había pasado, tenía que llamar a Erik.

* * *

><p>La lluvia no se había detenido, parecía empeorar con cada segundo, pero eso no era impedimento para que Erik decidiera pasar tiempo con Raven. Prácticamente la desaparición de Charles había pasado a segundo plano, pues Erik estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano volvería con su reciente rechazo superado.<p>

— ¿Cómo estuvieron las cosas con Charles?—. Pregunto Raven mientras apretaba entre sus manos el cálido café, soltó un soplido al mismo para después dar un pequeño sorbo.

—Charles está bien, ahora debe andar fuera, pero regresara—.Dijo, omitiendo completamente la total falta de presencia del menor en los últimos tres días. La rubia abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

— ¿Afuera?... ¿Con este horrible clima?—. La rubia miro por la ventana que tenía aquella cafetería. — ¿Seguro que estará bien?—. La chica lucia preocupada, Erik solo bufo.

—Él es grande, sabe lo que hace—. Dijo tratando de hacer ver a su novia que no quería hablar del castaño, pero en verdad Raven lucia preocupada.

—Erik, es un niño—. Dijo la rubia dando otro sorbo a su café. —Tal vez tenga quince, pero parece menor, no seas duro con él si estás enojado, parece buena persona—. Raven sonrió dulcemente mientras acariciaba la mano de Erik.

—No es un niño—. Dijo con enojo. —Y no quiero hablar de él ahora—. Justo en ese momento, el celular de Erik comenzó a sonar, extrañado por eso, el de ojos verdes lo saco del bolcillo de su chaqueta, frunció el ceño al ver el nombre de Hank en el identificador de llamadas.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hank?—. Pregunto contestando el aparato mientras veía como Raven veía la carta de postres.

—Erik… tienes que venir a mi departamento ahora… yo…—.

—Ahora estoy ocupado—. Interrumpió Erik de manera cortante. Hank parecía algo nervioso.

—Erik, tiene que ser ahora… —. McCoy trato de hacer sonar sus palabras preocupadas. —Es Charles… acabo de encontrarlo cerca de…—.

—Si es él, dile que se vaya a la casa, como pueda, yo no iré a recogerlo—. Erik estaba a punto de colgar, pero las palabras del de lentes no cesaron.

—Erik, no entiendes… Charles está mal…—. Ahora sonaba desesperado ante la falta de atención que el alemán tenía en contra del castaño. —Necesito que vengas ahora—. Erik bufo.

—Iré cuando pueda—. Dijo cortante.

—Pero Erik…

—Cuando pueda, Hank—. E ignorando las palabras que el otro balbuceaba, colgó sin más.

* * *

><p>Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que Hank había llamado a Erik.<p>

Tres horas en las que el alemán le colgaba las llamadas y cuando noto que el de lentes no cesaría las constantes, fue que decidió apagar el celular.

Hank maldijo cuando el anuncio de _"El número que usted marco…"_ le contesto por décima vez, el de lentes miro la camilla en donde se encontraba recostado el castaño de lado y tapado casi hasta la altura del cuello, su cola débil se balanceaba entre las sabanas a movimientos lentos.

Hank había hecho todo lo posible por bajarle la amenazante fiebre, seguidamente comenzó a extraer sangre para hacer algunos estudios, estaba completamente consiente que el castaño no era un animal para ser tratado por él, pero nadie mejor que él para enter como funcionaba su cuerpo y metabolismo, pues prácticamente, y por lo que le había contado Erik en el pasado, Charles había sido conejillo de indias en un laboratorio en donde trataban de experimentar con mutantes, las posibilidades de mesclar el ADN "humano" con el de algunos animales.

Hank llego a ver varios casos en los que las consecuencias de aquellos experimentos habían terminado en tragedias con la mayoría de sus víctimas perdidas. Pero un día Erik llego con un pequeño Charles sucio y algo mojado, hasta ahora el castaño era el primer experimento con resultados favorables, el cuerpo de Charles, así como su ADN había sido perfectamente capaz de adaptarse a su nueva implantación además de que su cuerpo no rechazara sus apéndices extra.

Pero como experimento logrado con sus beneficios, estos también tienen sus contras, como el hecho de que Charles era emocionalmente dependiente, la salud de Charles dependía completamente de su humor, es por eso que Hank dedujo que el castaño estaba deprimido y que por eso había enfermado, además de otra cosa que tendría que tratar con Erik.

Los toques en la puerta se hicieron escuchar. _"Hablando del rey de roma…"_. Hank abrió la puerta encontrándose con un Erik con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

— ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Charles que me haces venir hasta acá?—. McCoy frunció el ceño ante el tono molesto de Erik.

—Tu casa solo se encuentra a media hora de aquí—. Le reprocho el de lentes. —No estás tan lejos—.

—No estaba en la casa si es eso lo que quieres saber—. Erik frunció aún más su ceño. —Ahora ve al grano y dime que es lo que pasa—. Hank dejo pasar a Erik al departamento y lo condujo hasta la habitación en donde tenía al castaño recostado, Erik finalmente cambio su expresión enojada por una completamente preocupada.

—Charles pesco un resfriado—. Le dijo mientras de un pequeño escritorio sacaba algunos encefalogramas, mientras Erik contemplaba a Charles desde una distancia algo alejada, pudo ver la respiración casi inexistente del castaño, así como el suave balanceo de la cola, tratando de dejar de lado su molestia y su orgullo fue que decidido acercarse a la cama del castaño.

Vio a Charles removerse un poco y abrir débilmente los ojos. Erik extendió su mano tratando de acariciar aquella cabeza castaña, pero sin aviso alguno, los cabellos de Charles se crisparon, el castaño protesto frunciendo el ceño y tratando de soltar un arañazo como advertencia, así como un débil y felino gruñido, Erik se alejó un poco asustado, Hank contemplo aquella acción de parte de Charles y corrió hacia en castaño para tratar de calmarlo.

—Ya, ya—. El de lentes volvió a recostarlo en la cama tratando de hacer que el castaño se calmara, mientras que Erik aun sostenía su mano, Charles lo había atacado y había alcanzado a arañarle la mano.

— ¿Qué diablos fue eso?—. Pregunto sorprendido viendo como Hank calmo a Charles en menos de unos segundos.

—De lo que quería hablarte. Ven conmigo—. Erik miro una última vez a Charles para después seguir a Hank. Llegaron a una especie de mini consultorio, Hank extendió en una pantalla luminosa los encefalogramas que tenían al pie de ellos escrito "Charles". —Estos son los estudios que cerebrales que le hice a Charles la primera vez que lo trajiste aquí—. Erik asintió. —Estos son los últimos que le hice el mes pasado—. Erik era perfectamente capaz de ver la diferencia, la actividad cerebral de Charles era radicalmente distinta hace diez años.

— ¿Eso qué significa?—. Hank suspiro y señalo algunos lugares en ambas imágenes.

—Como veras, la imagen ha cambiado mucho desde entonces—. El de lentes señalo una parte. —Estas manchas obscuras que ves aquí, son la parte concierte del cerebro de Charles, aquellas con las que pieza por sí mismo como un ser humano—. Erik asintió entendiendo lo que se le decía. —Pero estas luminosas de aquí, son totalmente diferentes, estas son la parte animal del cerebro de Charles—. Justo ahí, Erik se perdió.

— ¿Cómo?—.

—Erik esos apéndices que tiene Charles, el mantenerlos en su cuerpo, tiene un costo, uno muy caro diría yo—. Erik miraba dudoso al de lentes. —Lo que quiero decir es que, Charles tiene medio cerebro de un gato, su parte inconsciente básicamente es la de un felino, esa parte se mantiene quieta porque la parte consiente de su cerebro la mantiene a raya, alejada…—.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que Charles…?—.

—Charles es un hibrido, no es un humano total, pero tampoco un animal—.

—Es un mutante—. Hank negó con la cabeza.

—Su telepatía ahora se encuentra funcionando en un diez por ciento, la parte de su cerebro que maneja su mutación original está en su parte inconsciente, la parte que se está consumiendo por sus instintos animales—. Aclaro el de lentes, Erik parecía perdido entre tanta palabrería que decía aquel veterinario, el alemán miro su mano herida tratando de entender que es lo que había pasado hacia algunos segundos.

— ¿Por qué Charles me ataco?—. Hank soltó un sonoro suspiro.

—Instinto de supervivencia. Ahora está débil, su parte animal trata de protegerse atacando todo aquello que represente una amenaza para él—.

—Hablas de él como si fuese un animal—. Reprocho Erik con el ceño fruncido.

—Ahora lo es… al menos hasta que su parte consiente despierte de nuevo—. Ambos hombres miraron en dirección a la cama en donde el castaño yacía durmiendo. —Erik… ¿Qué paso en estos últimos días?—.

—Peleamos—. Contesto secamente el más alto.

—Eso no dice mucho—. Erik no contesto a aquello. —Erik, no fue una pelea cualquiera para que Charles terminara en este estado—. El de ojos verdes volvió a suspirar.

—Charles dijo estar enamorado de mí—. Dijo agachando la mirada, mientras que Hank alzaba las cejas con sorpresa.

— ¿Y… que le dijiste?—. El de lentes parecía algo preocupado, Erik frunció el ceño aun sin levantar la mirada.

— ¿Cómo que "que le dije"?—. Pregunto un tanto ofendido. —Le dije que yo no sentía lo mismo. Lo rechace—. Hank pasó una de sus manos por su rostro, apartando sus lentes para seguidamente volver a acomodarlos.

—Te preguntaría su tuviste un poco de tacto a la hora de rechazarlo—. Dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos. —Pero la pregunta se responde por si sola al ver el estado en el que encontré a Charles—.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver?—. Pregunto con el ceño fruncido, Hank estaba dando demasiadas vueltas aun solo asunto. —Si quieres decir algo solo dilo—. Hank suspiro.

—Erik. Esto es algo que no había dicho, porque no vi la necesidad de hacerlo—. Erik alzo una ceja en señal de no comprender que es lo que el otro quería decir. —Tengo una teoría con respecto al comportamiento de los felinos—. El de lentes saco de entre un montón de papeles unas cuantas notas y archivos. —Mi teoría es que, la salud de los gatos dependen mucho de su estado de ánimo. Cuando los gatos son felices en sus hogares, son menos susceptibles a padecer enfermedades de cualquier tipo, en cambio, cuando se deprimen tienden a descuidar su salud, en otras palabras, cuando un gato esta extremadamente triste, este básicamente se deja morir—. Erik miro cada una de las notas que Hank fue pasándole, frunció el ceño y apretó aquellas hojas entre sus manos.

— ¡Charles no es un animal!—. Grito lanzándole aquellas hojas a la cara. —Esta estúpida teoría y todas tus malditas notas no se aplican a él. ¡No lo trates como un jodido animal!—.

— ¡Esa no es mi intención!—. La azulina mirada de Hank cambio por una amarillenta, su piel comenzaba a ganar un ligero tono azul mientras sus cabellos crecían un poco más. —Esta es mi manera científica y VETERINARIA de entender el comportamiento que Charles tiene—. Hank soltó un suspiro tratando de tranquilizarse. — ¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho?—. Pregunto con desesperación viendo como Erik desviaba la mirada. —Erik, la actividad cerebral de Charles tiene que adaptarse con su condición, es por eso que tengo que verlo más como un animal que como un humano… Charles cada vez es más animal que humano—. Ante aquellas palabras Erik no pudo evitar una mueca asombrada.

— ¿Qué?—. Pregunto con extrañeza, Hank se quitó los lentes y se dedicó a masajear el puente de su nariz, tenía que pensar muy bien en cómo decirle lo siguiente.

—La parte…la parte consiente del cerebro de Charles esta…—. El de lentes no sabía cómo decir lo siguiente, sabía que sería duro, tanto para Charles como para Erik. —…está muriendo—.

—Estas diciendo que Charles esta…—. Hank entendió la sospecha del más alto, así que se apresuró a negar.

—No, no literalmente—. Erik frunció el ceño. —Lo que quiero decir es que su parte inconsciente, sus instintos animales están consumiendo su parte consiente—. Hank señalo los encefalogramas. —Vez que hace diez años, el cerebro de Charles era más obscuro que el de ahora—. Erik asintió. —Charles depende mucho de su estado de ánimo, si la parte consiente se encuentra débil, la inconsciente terminara devorando su conciencia y en su lugar…—. Hank le dio una mirada al aun durmiente Charles. —… en su lugar tendrás a un Charles que solo maullara cuando tu llegues a casa—. Erik miro al castaño recostado. —Tendrás a un gato con cuerpo humano, sin conciencia, solo instinto—.

Y entonces, solo por unos minutos, ojos de Erik se cristalizaron.

* * *

><p>Charles sentía estar flotando, trato de utilizar su desarrollado sentido del olfato para tratar de detectar un aroma conocido, así lo hizo, también utilizo su agudo sistema auditivo para localizar una respiraron tranquila justo a un lado de él, el castaño abrió finalmente sus ojos solo para ver que se encontraba recostado en su antigua cama y entendió que la respiración tranquila y en anterior aroma detectado pertenecían a un Erik que se encontraba dormido sentado a un lado de su cama.<p>

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

Sus orejas se movieron de manera alterada al detectar que Erik había comenzado a despertar, el de ojos verdes al ver que el menor yacía sentado en la cama, no dudo en acercarse, el castaño lo miro con duda, pero nada lo preparo para ser aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos de Erik, el cual había escondido su cara en el hombro del castaño.

— ¿Erik?—. Pregunto Charles de manera extrañada, pero sin hacer algún intento de alejarse del más joven. Erik no contesto a nada, tenía su cabeza encerrada en los recuerdos y las palabras que Hank le había dicho la noche anterior.

* * *

><p>—<em>Trata de hacerlo feliz, si es necesario que correspondas a sus sentimientos, hazlo, de lo contrario solo tendrás el cuerpo de Charles. No volverás a escuchar otra cosa que no sean maullidos saliendo de su boca, ni tampoco volverás a sentirlo como lo sientes ahora. Charles dejara de ser un humano para convertirse en un animal—. Le advirtió el de lentes.<em>

—_No puedo. Eso solo lo lastimaría aún más—. Le dijo el de ojos verdes con sus puños apretados. —Además tengo a Raven, ella tampoco merece que yo le haga esto—. Hank soltó un suspiro._

—_Es tu decisión Erik, yo solo te advierto de las consecuencias, eres tú el que decide que hacer al final—. Termino el de lentes por decir, mientras guardaba algunas cosas. —Sedare a Charles lo suficiente como para que puedas llevarlo a casa sin que te ataque, después de eso tu sabrás que hacer en la mañana—._

* * *

><p>Y entonces Erik decidió, con ese abrazo, sellar su mentira más grande.<p>

Correspondería los sentimientos de Charles solo para mantenerlo consiente, solo para salvar la cordura que quedaba en aquel cuerpo joven.

—"_Charles no tiene por qué enterarse de esta gran mentira por mi parte, solo lo hago para salvarlo, no porque en verdad sienta un amor por él"_—. Pensó Erik al momento de mirar a Charles de una manera que hizo salir un sonrojo en el más bajo. —_"Él no tiene por qué enterarse que el amor que le mostrare es solo una mentira blanca"_—.

* * *

><p>La verdad... aquello de la teoria del estado de salud de los gatos... me lo acabo de inventar... asi que si es cierto... esto fue pura chiripa xD<p>

Saludos a todo mis lectores anonimos y un saludo mas grande a **Elii** y **Vera** por sus Rw :D

Dejen sus comentarios, esta **No Mutante** se los agradece eternamente xD


End file.
